


【約傭】黑色幽默

by Zoujinjin



Category: all傭, 約傭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *因為最近好像又有新的角色，還是先不要買約瑟夫吧!*似乎和標題無關





	【約傭】黑色幽默

**Author's Note:**

> *因為最近好像又有新的角色，還是先不要買約瑟夫吧!  
*似乎和標題無關

紅色  
上面有著金色細線繡的紋路  
那是大床的裝飾  
是他睜開眼看到的景色  
明明是早晨剛醒，但他卻沒有想賴床或是有精神的想法  
他的內心空空的  
以前，這具軀體似乎有更多的感受  
是嗎?  
“早晨好，我可愛的小金絲雀”耳邊是那男人低沉的嗓音，他感覺到身旁的被單被人移動  
被單摩擦他光裸的軀體，讓其暴露在空氣中  
冰冷的空氣讓他起雞皮疙瘩，胸前兩點也被凍的挺立  
連帶著扣在雙乳上的藍寶石乳環  
“真好看，不是嗎”男人輕笑，冰涼的手指撥弄那藍色的寶石”雖然我覺得紅寶石比較能凸顯你粉紅色的乳頭，但藍寶石能更加顯示你的地位….更能讓大家知道你是誰的所有物的方式”  
他抿唇，腦海中盡是被扣上乳環時的痛楚  
也因此，他沒及時回應男人的話  
“你覺得呢?小金絲雀” 瘦小的肩膀被一陣巨力握住，銀髮男人原本輕柔的嗓音變的低沉恐怖”回話!”  
他看著男人的眼，然後吻上對方  
“讓您費心了，約瑟夫大人….”他還有些虛弱，氣若游絲，但他眼裡的感激是無法讓人忽視的  
這才讓男人露出微笑  
男人小心的將他抱起，讓他躺在自己懷裡。他冰冷的手掌游移到他的腹部  
他可以感覺到耳邊男人的灼熱氣息  
“抱歉那樣兇你…但你也知道，我是為了保護你”男人憐惜的撫摸他”可憐的孩子，我到現在還是十分後悔讓你去接那個任務。我怎麼想也沒想到，你竟然會被囚禁凌辱….”  
聽聞他眼神暗了暗  
那段時間，是如此的痛苦  
他接了一個重金任務，獨自一人到達地點，卻被目標暗算。被黑布掩蓋著雙眼，脖子套了項圈囚禁在床上，日日夜夜承受對方的發洩，被迫吃下春藥像個性慾娃娃般喊著淫詞浪語  
在他覺得他的一生就會這樣過下去時，是約瑟夫大人…是大人他獨自將他從那個房間救出  
以往有些許潔癖的大人，不管他身上的髒污將裸體的他抱在懷中  
那是他人生中最溫暖的懷抱  
之後大人便將他眷養在身邊  
只不過，直到現在，他都不知道是誰侵犯他的  
“別去想那時候的事了”感受著來自大人的氣息，他只能像寵物一樣露出自己脆弱的肚子任人玩弄  
那裡柔軟，雖沒有多餘的贅肉，彷彿一拳就能讓裡面的五臟六腑破碎  
原本…原本那裏有著結實的肌肉的  
但約瑟夫大人自那次後就不准他鍛鍊了  
不准鍛鍊，不准接任務，不准閱讀….  
每天好吃好睡，連走路都是由大人抱著走  
久而久之，他成了比平凡人還脆弱的生物  
但大人說，都是為了他好  
因為他生病了  
現在的他只能依靠大人  
不自覺的靠近後方男人懷中，他將手復在男人摸他肚子的手背上  
愈弱小的人會愈依靠著強者  
“呵…”男人輕笑，抿嘴親親他的頭頂”自己起來，我幫你換衣服”

“抬起手”  
他聽話的抬起手，感受到布料摩擦在自己身上  
等待男人幫他更衣是無聊的，他不禁去思考男人這樣對他的必要性  
明明….大人那麼高貴，為甚麼要對待一個曾是他底下刺客的人如此好呢?  
他伸手想要系上扣子，卻被男人握住手吻在指尖“別傷著指甲”  
他點點頭，小心的觸摸身上大上一號衣服的布料  
絲綢柔軟，是他以前連妄想都不敢妄想的布料  
這是約瑟夫大人衣服中最小件的了  
他所有的一切都來自約瑟夫大人  
“穿好了，我幫你梳頭髮”男人起身要將他抱起  
“但是褲…”  
“我說過了”男人用食指按住他的唇”褲子會摩擦你的傷處”

以往刺客的任務都是需要早起的  
凌晨一二點就必須起身，所以沒有辦法好好打理自己  
頭髮他也是隨便綁起  
因為服裝有連身帽，所以他也不是特別在意  
但現在，他從沒好好照料過的頭髮正被大人如珍寶般握在掌心，拿著梳子小心翼翼的打理  
讓人打理頭髮，這是上層貴族才有可能會做的事  
鏡子中的他臉色病白，以往帶有殺氣的眼睛如沒睡飽般微瞇…  
而身後，是約瑟夫大人高貴的面容  
如果，自己也能有用一點就好  
“我能…為約瑟夫大人梳頭嗎?”他回過神來，自己也嚇了一跳  
“……”男人沉默  
自己真是不識抬舉，大人對他好一些就打蛇上棍  
而且大人是如此驕傲自己的銀色頭髮…怎麼可能交給他  
“按…按摩也行，我只是…只是想幫大人做些事”他愈說愈小聲，最後如蚊子般喃喃道了歉  
頭上是手撫上的觸感，他從鏡子中看見男人露出一個好看的笑容  
“聽到你這麼說，我太高興了”男人從後方環住他“那麼待會我的頭髮就拜託你了”

準備好一切，男人就抱起他帶他走到書房  
一路上經過得下人都低著頭，連管家臉上也沒有特別的表情  
雖然是這樣，但他幾乎不敢去正眼看其他下人的眼色  
幾星期前，他還是和這群下人一樣的身分…  
大人他卻…把他看得如此重要  
書房有一張寬大的沙發，大人平時辦公時就會把他放在那裏  
他沒穿鞋，因該說是因為約瑟夫大人去哪都帶著他，真要出門才會將他關在房間內  
而走動來說，都是由大人抱著他行動  
再繼續下去…他的腿可能真的會廢掉吧?  
他坐在沙發上，看著認真的男人  
“怎麼了?無聊了?”  
他沒想到偷看男人會被發現，只能慌亂的搖頭  
男人又發出幾聲輕笑，對他伸出手  
“過來”  
他窩在沙發上，慢慢地放下腿，最後站起身  
男人依舊是對他攤開雙手  
他雙腳感覺到地面上絨毛的溫暖，之後接近男人  
在即將碰上男人手掌時，就被男人拉進懷裡  
“我可愛的小金絲雀”  
他跨坐在男人腿上，感受對方揉著他的臀部  
從襯衫下擺撩起，只有自己光裸的身體  
“你真的太可愛了”男人吻他的唇”我們現在來進行”治療”吧”  
他紅著臉點頭

“嗚恩…”他咬著自己的下唇，小巧的手被男人施命令抓起自己的襯衫下擺抬高  
這是每天大人都會幫他做的治療  
大人說他天生有種病  
他的後穴非常騷浪，會吸引身邊的人  
會被囚禁玩弄也是因為目標被他的後穴吸引  
若想要壓制這種病，必須固定時間”上藥”  
只能多不能少  
所以，大人才會每天為他治療  
用大人粗大火熱的”藥”狠狠插弄他淫蕩的肉穴  
射出精華壓抑住病情  
“大人….”他抱緊對方，悶哼一聲射出第五次的精液  
他眼皮疲累的上下打顫，終於昏睡了過去

“大人，之前那間石屋已經完全收拾乾淨，明日會燒毀”走進書房的管家低聲道  
聽聞約瑟夫放下手中的筆，手撐住下巴  
“燒毀?”他眼裡流出一絲可惜”為甚麼?明明那裏有需多甜美的回憶”  
管家皺了一下眉頭  
他很早以前就見過薩貝達先生。不可否認，那位先生是非常有能力的刺客  
不過還是栽在主人手上  
從菁英刺客變成主人眷養的小寵物  
可憐，但這也是薩貝達先生的宿命  
而約瑟夫完全沉進在回想中  
那一天，被掩蓋住雙眼的人兒，從奮力針扎到如小貓般悶哼  
他最喜歡嚇唬那個小傭兵了  
掙扎，他就把他吊起來用皮鞭鞭打臀部  
若是絕食抗議，就束博住那根可憐的小肉根狠狠幹他，然後溫聲告訴他吃完飯才能射精  
這樣調教了一個多月，他看刺客的心靈思想完全被摧毀，才像個英雄般拯救孩子  
“會被囚禁姦淫是因為自己騷浪”  
“沒有”藥”下次再被強暴是在所難免的”  
“只有自己才能抵制那淫蕩的小穴”  
諸如種種，他淺移默化的洗腦他  
“留著吧”他最後微笑命令”如果奈布聽話，他這一生都不會再看見那間囚禁他的屋子”  
“但如果不乖…我很期待看到他知道是誰羞辱他一個多月時的樣子”  
“完全崩潰的小刺客….調教起來更有感覺不是嗎?”  
管家打個寒顫  
“是”


End file.
